


little wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Animal Ears, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom Gavin Free, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Pet Play, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raywood, Sub Ray, Tails, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, before yall come at me im a trans guy writing this for my own comfort so eat my non-dick ha, rayvin, this is pure fuckin smut my dudes, why the hell isnt that a tag already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically i discovered i have a fetish for things that arent fuckin possible so here we areits also worth noting they arent humans, but i got lazy and just wrote the porn without hardly any background information so i might maybe one day write a chapter talking about their bodies





	

**Author's Note:**

> seriously this is bad

Ray hovered beside Gavin who was sat at his desk, working silently. Gavin paused for a second, looking up at Ray.

 

“What do you want?” Gavin asked. Ray just giggled. This time, Gavin properly turned to his boyfriend, and took in his cute outfit. He was wearing a normal slow-mo-guys t-shirt, but also the cutest short skirt Gavin’s ever seen. He studied Ray’s face for a second, before lifting his hand under his skirt and touching a finger directly to his pussy. “Oh my God, Ray.” Gavin gasped, watching as Ray sighed and feeling how wet he is.

 

“Fill me up, please. I-I beg you.” Leaning into Gavin, Ray gasped as his boyfriend gently stroked at the folds and rubbed in the wetness. However, his bliss was interrupted as Gavin removed his hand, licked his fingers clean and reached for his desk drawer, noting how good Ray tasted. He found a rounded device, a similar shape to a butt plug but slightly different. There was also a remote control and Ray could barely contain his excitement, not even noticing himself reaching under his skirt and lazily rubbing himself as he watched Gavin’s movements.

 

“This will drive you crazy. You’ll be cumming so many times, you’ll have made a wet mess everywhere. And you’ll have to clean it up.” Gavin told him, purposefully speaking slowly. Holding the base of the device, he reached up into Ray’s skirt and Ray removed his hand allowing Gavin access. Gavin gently pushed the tip into him, and Ray pushes down onto it, allowing the device to sit nicely inside him, filling him up.

 

“But...my ass…” Ray wheezed, almost climaxing just from the excitement of it all. Gavin nodded, producing a simple tail plug and handing it to Ray for him to insert it himself.

 

“My precious boy...all plugged up.” Gavin drawled finally, watching as Ray did a little spin and showed off his soft, white wolf tail. “Now...let’s have some fun with this.” 

 

“What do you want me to do, master?”

 

“Wait! I’ve forgotten something important! Hold on, baby.” Gavin dashed from the office, making sure to pocket the remote control as he left. As he turned the corner, he pulled the remote out of his pocket and pressed one small button three times consecutively. Then, he walked to a cupboard in the room next door where a plastic carrier bag had been waiting patiently for him. It contained a purple leather collar and a white wolf ears headband. Smiling broadly, Gavin picked up these items and walked back to the office where Ray was far more disheveled than how he had left him.

 

“Oh, Ray. You already made a mess.” Gavin muttered. Ray was flushed red and cum was leaking out of his pussy despite the plug. His legs were shaking and he practically begged to be able to get on the floor. “That felt good, didn’t it?” Ray nodded furiously as Gavin gently guided him to the floor, where upon sitting on the plug, Ray moaned loudly as it was pushed slightly further inside of him.

 

“Here, I got some gifts for you.” Gavin grabbed the collar and joined Ray on the floor. He reached around his neck and clasped the collar a little tightly around it. He then slid the wolf ears onto his head. “There.” He announced. “Now you’re my little sexy wolfy, all leaking and full of cum.”

 

“I already came once, master.” Whispered Ray. Gavin smiled approvingly, asking why that had happened. “T-the device...vibrated. A-and I was already so close...it tipped me over the edge.”

 

“I bet it felt great.”

 

“It was heaven, but now...I-I’m…” Ray looked down, and shifted himself so he was kneeling, and the device moved a little inside him, allowing more wetness to make itself known. Reaching for the remote, Gavin smiled fondly. This time, he pressed a slightly larger button and the device twisted around on its base before suddenly violently vibrating and causing Ray to yell out a very loud moan, releasing more cum around the plug. Gavin leant down to Ray’s crotch and licked up as much of it as he could before coming back up to face level with Ray and kissing him, allowing him to taste himself. Ray breathed heavily, it would take a long time before he was exhausted but nonetheless he was  _ exhilarated  _ and the thrill of being so exposed and needy only excited him further.

 

“And now, I have a special surprise.” Gavin told him, a strange smile on his face. “But I will have to remove this.” Ray nodded as Gavin took hold of the base and swiftly removed it, watching in awe as a string of cum moved with it and a whole pool of it dripped out of his hole. Ray gasped at the sudden feeling of being empty, but didn’t notice as Ryan had now joined them on the floor. “Everyone except you knows this, but Ryan has a  _ real  _ treat for you and I think you’ll like it.” With eager eyes, Ray watched as Ryan pulled his pants down and off. Drooling at the sight of his thick, long, hard cock Ray almost fainted.

 

“Ry-an. Y-you’re so... _ big _ .” Ray’s eyes were shining, his collar, ears and tail coupled with his leaking hole making him truly a sight to behold. Ryan sat up, and gestured for Ray to come towards him and sit on his dick. For anyone else, such a feat would be frightening, but Ray  _ knew  _ he could take it and it was all he ever dreamed of. His superhuman ability to take practically anything and have lots of orgasms  _ and  _ to cum a lot made him difficult for a lot of people to please. However, Gavin and Ryan had just the tools between them to pull it off effectively.

 

“Alright Ray, take as much time as you need.” Ray nodded as he placed both his hands on Ryan’s shoulders and hovered his pussy over the tip of Ryan’s penis and slowly pushed the tip inside of him and eventually the whole head. 

 

“The  _ hot  _ thing is,” Gavin started, watching with awe the scene before him. “You’ll see his cock outline your  _ stomach _ .” This information made a small amount of wetness drip down Ryan’s length as Ray gently sat further down on him, revelling in the way he felt so  _ full  _ and  _ needy _ . Eventually, Ray was able to sit entirely down and sure enough, his tummy was inflated slightly at the entrance of all of Ryan. Ray lifted up, and began to move slowly up and down, the sound of Ray’s wetness music to Gavin’s ears. As Ray got used to the size, he moved faster and soon Ryan’s balls were slamming into Ray’s pussy as he bounced on his dick and felt the head bump against stomach. Ryan huffed, trying to contain himself as he felt Ray clench around him and suddenly scream out as pools and pools of cum escaped him and lined Ryan’s cock as it flew in and out of him making a wet sound. Ryan finally allowed himself release, and as he thrust one more time all the way into Ray, he released his seed deep inside of him and Ray gasped loudly at the feeling of his stomach being filled with Ryan’s load. Eventually, the two calmed down and Ray extracted himself off Ryan, giggling slightly as still more cum dripped out of his hole.

  
“W-woah. Ray sighed, collapsing onto the floor. “Th-that was-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence, as he passed out and Gavin caught him, cradling his head in his lap. His perfect wolf boy, all content and sleepy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, have a swaggy day


End file.
